


Fit To Be Tied

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Loki and Darcy are in a bit of a pickle.





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "How can I trust you?"

“How can I trust you?” Darcy asked, irritated. “Whenever anyone trusts you, it always comes back to bite them in the ass.”

“Right now,” Loki said simply, “you don’t have a choice.”

The two of them were sitting back-to-back, tied to a pair of chairs and each other like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. They were supposed to simply spy on the bad guys and wait for the Avengers to come in and take them out but no, Loki just **had** to stop them all on his own.

That went all sorts of badly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be this big bad sorcerer?” she asked as she looked at the rope tied around her wrists. _Tight enough to restrict, not tight enough to cut off circulation._ _If nothing else, these guys are pros._ “Can’t you just magic us out of here?”

“I’m afraid the fight has weakened me.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “What good is a sorcerer without any stamina? God, I hope you last longer in bed.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The smirk was evident in his voice.

Some small but vocal part of her would, definitely, but she ignored it. “So, what’s the plan now, Mr. I’m A God, Don’t Tell Me What To Do?”

“We wait,” he said calmly, as if they were discussing the weather instead of a life-or-death situation.

“For the Avengers?”

“For my strength to return, then I will free us.”

“Uh huh. Look, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not as good as you think you are. Let’s just wait for the Avengers to save our asses.” He didn’t respond to that and at first, she welcomed the silence, then it started to prick her conscience. “I’m sorry.”

Loki suddenly appeared in front of her, grinning. “Think nothing of it.” A knife appeared out of thin air and he used it to free her from the remaining ropes, Darcy staring at him the entire time. He looked up at the ceiling suddenly. “I believe that’s our ride.” Grinning at her again, he offered her his hand. “Shall we?”

Darcy took his hand and stood up. She had a fraction of a second before Loki pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. When she got over the shock, she kissed him back.

“When we get back, I’ll show you exactly what kind of stamina I have,” he murmured in her ear.

“You’re on,” she murmured back.


End file.
